Firsts
by AJ Rayne
Summary: A series of drabbles set in the universe of my fic, Somewhere in Between. Zuko and Katara settle into married life with not a few bumps along the way.
1. I Zuko

_Author's Note: This series of drabbles are set in the _Somewhere in Between _universe between _Tales from an Ice Cube _and _Out of the Gray/Into the Black. _Those series can be found on ._

* * *

**I. Zuko**

Zuko stared at the closed door, his hands clasped behind his back, his face a picture of calm--though he was far from. He'd managed to save his country from ruin at his sister's hands and secured a future for his children that was the opposite of his past. He was the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, the most powerful firebender in the world.

Yet.

That closed door, that closed wooden door, was more powerful than he.

That closed door could be a first, a beginning of sorts. One of many for them.

That closed door was the unknown.

He didn't like the unknown.

Light escaped from underneath the door and he saw her shadow move from one end to the other. Her footsteps were silent, but he imagined she was putting the day away, her blues disappearing into a closet or a trunk. He imagined a thoughtful look on her face for he knew she was a woman whose mind never stilled or rested, but maybe today she was less troubled than the day before. She was silent but he knew she would not choose silence over company, no matter the time of night.

Though it was not normally the hour for conversation.

A cool breeze floated down the open corridor, a soft hand across his skin. He imagined it too considered the closed door, but like him, did not dare go in.

Bemused, he turned and went back from where he came.

~fin~


	2. II Katara

**II. Katara**

"Ma."

Katara froze, her blue eyes wide. Lu Zuo giggled at her expression, his little face turned up to look into hers.

"Ma!"

Feeling numb, she picked the Prince up, holding him close as her heart beat out a staccato rhythm. The last time she was this worked up, she was in the middle of a battle. She wanted to correct him and tell him that in fact she was not his Ma, but her lips wouldn't move. All she could do was hold him.

Iroh smiled at her from the doorway, his expression gentle.

"That was the first time he's ever said that word," he said.

"Umm...I didn't teach him that."

He walked towards them, laying a warm hand on hers.

"He is speaking from his heart. Lady Mai would understand because she was someone who only wanted the best for her family. You're part of that family."

Katara rested her cheek against Lu Zuo's and she smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle. Just do me one favor."

"Do not worry, my niece, I will not breathe a word of this to Zuko. But do let me know when he does find out because I would like to be a part of that...special moment."

Katara chuckled at the mischievous gleam in Iroh's eyes.

"Ma!"

She leaned back to look into his wide amber eyes.

"My son," she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

~fin~


	3. III A Night At The Theater

**III. A Night At The Theater**

They sat next to each other, not touching, but only a whisper of air between them. He was very aware of her, of the steady rhythm of her breathing, as she watched the play unfolding before them. Her blue dress shone in the dim light of the theater, the necklace he gave her catching what little light it could. Her thick chestnut brown hair was arranged simply, her crown secure as it sat proudly. Her hands were still, resting on her lap, as she stared at the performance in front of them.

To him, she was more interesting to look at than they were.

The drumbeat slowly grew to a cacophony as dancers in red masks moved their fans to the beat. A pair of dancers in blue took the center of the stage, their fluid movements in stark contrast to what was happening behind them. They moved in a way that reminded him of her at her most dangerous, though they did not have her savage beauty.

He felt rather than heard her sharp intake of breath and she moved forward in her seat, her lips curving into a smile.

He couldn't even begin to pretend to understand what was happening before them, but she seemed to and her joy...was as good as his own.

His hand found hers in the darkness even as she was reaching for him. She turned her head, her blue eyes glittering in the dark as her smile widened.

"Isn't it beautiful, Zuko?"

"Katara..."

"Yes?"

"I have no idea what is happening, but I am happy that you're happy."

Her smile turned wry.

"Now that's a first."

~fin~


	4. IV Temper Tantrum

**IV. Temper Tantrum**

The Fire Lady had been in a mood all day. Zuko had heard about it from his uncle, from her brother, and from the murmurings of the servants he passed. If it were him, no one would have made a sound about it, but because she was normally a ray of sunshine, everyone took note.

Idly, he glanced at his half-filled cup of tea. Ripples were spreading out from the center of its surface, vibrating with more frequency as he heard her coming closer. A corner of his mouth turned up when she slid open his study door with not a little violence.

"Zuko!" she snapped, her voice shattering the peaceful silence he'd been enjoying.

Slowly, he looked up from his book, his expression innocent. Katara slammed the door behind her as his tea splashed over the edge of his cup. Her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, her lips a hard line.

"I need you to write a decree right now. I need you to tell your subjects to stop assuming that my child is going to be a Firebender and to stop planning as if she was!" she shrieked, her fists waving in the air.

Noting the flush on her cheeks, Zuko set his book aside and stood up. He gently took her hands and uncurled her fists. She let out a breath.

"It's hot here," she muttered. "It's making me crazy."

Without a word, he led her to a seat and helped her sit. Looking at her made him uncomfortable, her large belly out of place on her slender frame. As she got closer to her due date, the bigger she seemed to be getting...and the more sensitive she was becoming. Zuko handed her a glass of cold water and she took a grateful gulp. He started to move away, but she held on to his hand so he knelt at her side.

"I'm driving everyone crazy, aren't I?" she said contritely. "I can't seem to help myself."

"They understand," he said gently.

"That doesn't make it excusable. Maybe I should go somewhere until it's time."

"Absolutely not," Zuko said firmly, knowing where this was going. "I want you near me and near the best midwives when it's time. I don't want you stuck in some igloo when you have our child."

"I was born in some igloo," she pointed out. "I'd be more comfortable in the South Pole..."

"A daughter or son of the Fire Nation will not be born outside of Fire Nation soil. And I didn't say Firebender!" he added before she exploded again.

She leaned back, rubbing her belly. "Fine, fine," she sighed. "On one condition."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'll write the decree."

Katara smiled for maybe the first time in as many days. Despite himself, he smiled back, missing it. He straightened and kissed her.

"My love," he murmured. "It doesn't matter if our child is a Firebender or a Waterbender or not a bender at all; it'll be our child..."

"She," Katara interrupted.

"She or he is our child," Zuko continued. "Our first child!"

The Fire Lady wound her arms around her husband's neck, a wide smile on her face.

"I'm excited," she whispered.

Zuko held her close. "Me, too."

~fin~


	5. V A Little Surprise

**V. A Little Surprise**

Sokka laughed as his niece ducked out of the way when her boomerang came flying back at her. She peeked out at him from behind the tree she jumped behind and smiled sheepishly.

"It's kinda fast, Uncle Sokka," she said.

"Boomerangs go faster than the speed of light, Kya," he intoned, though his eyes twinkled. "A skilled boomerang thrower can track their boomerang and know exactly when and how to catch it when it comes back. Watch."

With a practiced flick of his wrist, Sokka sent his own boomerang flying. He kept his eyes on Kya, grinning at her incredulous look. He held a hand up...

It had been a long time since he'd been hit by his own boomerang, but he remembered the feeling well. Dimly, he was aware of Kya's concerned murmurings as he tried to walk off the pain radiating out of his injured hand.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Aang asked, coming outside.

"Just a little training mishap," Sokka replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No permanent damage done...I think."

Kya ran to his side and took his hand. Mimicking her mother, she ran her little hands on his and he had to smile through his pain at the familiar expression on her face. She looked so much like Katara it was like seeing his sister at 6 years old all over again.

"You'll have a little bruise but it'll be okay, Uncle Sokka," she said seriously. "Be careful next time. Boomerangs are dangerous."

"Why don't you give it a try and show Aang what you've learned, little Princess" Sokka suggested, taking a seat.

Hesitating, Kya picked up her smaller boomerang. She glanced at Aang who smiled encouragingly. Sokka noted that she had a pretty good throwing arm when she heaved the boomerang high into the air. It seemed to pause when it reached its apex before it began to hurtle back towards Kya.

"Alright, here it comes," Sokka warned.

Kya cringed and held a hand out to catch it.

Aang gasped and Sokka blinked when the boomerang just...stopped. For a few breathless moments, it floated in thin air before it dropped to the ground. Amber eyes round, Kya turned to them.

"What just happened?" Sokka said slowly.

Aang stood up and walked to where the boomerang was. He picked it up and handed it to her. She took it, her expression troubled.

"What did I do?" she asked him.

"You used air to stop the boomerang from reaching you," Aang replied gently. "You bended air, Kya."

The little girl gripped her boomerang with white fingers.

"Air?" she echoed. "Wow..."

Zuko and Katara walked into the garden, interrupted their daughter's revelation. Bemused, Sokka turned to them.

"Hey, Zuko, I've got a riddle for you," he started. "What happens when you mix a Firebender and a Waterbender?"

~fin~


	6. VI One Night

**VI. One Night****  
**  
Katara opened her eyes slowly. Just as slowly, she became aware that she was lying on the very edge of her bed, one arm hanging over the edge. Her cheek was smashed against her pillow, her hair covering half her face.

Yet, she was happier than she'd been in a long time.

Zuko's cheek rested against her bare back, his quiet snores vibrating against her. His breath was warm against her skin, as warm as the hand he rested on her shoulder. Turning her head towards him, she saw that he was stretched out diagonally on the bed which would explain why she had so little real estate on her own bed.

Despite of that, she smiled.

She twisted around until she was lying on her back. He sighed and flopped back on the pillows, his hair fanned out around his head. Without opening his eyes, he reached out and gathered her to his side so that her head was pillowed on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if he was awake as his breathing remained even and his arm immediately slackened when she was safely tucked against him.

He was warm. Then again, he was always warm. No self-respecting Firebender wouldn't be. She could feel his heart beating underneath her palm, it's pace quick despite his being at rest. She knew it was much faster when he was awake and she teased that it was the reason why he was so tightly wound. Its beat was much faster than that when they sparred, faster still only hours earlier when he came into her bed, his eyes bright with desire. For her.

Blushing, Katara glanced up at him, at the elegant lines of his jaw and nose, at the scar that had begun to fade after she healed it with some spirit water, but it would never really disappear. She didn't really want it to because it was a part of him.

Katara rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think we need to start sleeping in my bed," he muttered. "Your sheets are scratchy. Typical for a peasant."

In another day, she would have drowned him for that comment, but instead she laughed, a woman satiated and dizzy with other feelings.

"You used to sleep outside!" she protested.

"But I don't anymore," he pointed out. "Better yet, maybe we should just start sleeping in our bed."

She looked up at him and found him looking back at her with something new in his eyes.

"I thought Royal Fire Nation couples never share the same bed," she whispered, nipping at his jaw.

"I thought maybe we should start something new," he said, shrugging. "If you don't want to..."

"No, I do! I do!" she exclaimed.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Good. Don't think that this means we're going to get blue curtains and sheets, because we're not." Before she could protest, he rolled so that he settled on top of her. "Now, since we're both up...."

~fin~


	7. VII Bubbles

**_VII. Bubbles_**

Kya laughed at the floating bubble. It was such an uninhibited, joyous laugh that even in his foul mood, Zuko had to smile. He looked up from the scroll he was reading to where Katara sat with their daughter. He wasn't getting much work done with them there, but they were keeping him from blowing up his desk which was always a plus.

He watched as Katara formed another bubble and floated it just out of reach of their one-year-old's grasping fingers. Arching an eyebrow, Zuko thought how much like Sokka his daughter looked at that moment; blue hair bow askew, tunic somehow off kilter, and a little bit of dirt on her face. No matter how many nannies were chasing her around or how many times Katara retied that bow, their little girl managed to set everything off by a little bit, just enough to make you wonder what she'd been up to.

Try as he might, Zuko couldn't remember if it had been that much trouble to keep Maiko straightened out. It must be the Water Tribe side of Kya that was setting everything off.

Not that she was any less his daughter.

Standing resolutely, his work forgotten, he went to where they were and sat across from Katara. Holding his hand high above Kya's head, he bended a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. Water bubble forgotten (and popped), Kya raised her arms up to the fire, its flame reflected in her golden eyes.

Zuko smiled smugly at Katara. "Looks like she's a Firebender."

Without blinking, Katara reformed more bubbles, making them dance in front of Kya's eyes. It really wasn't that hard to get the attention of a one-year-old. Giggling with glee, Kya reached out and popped the bubbles she could reach.

It wasn't hard for Zuko to make a little line of bubbles out of fire, making them dance in the air. Katara swirled her bubbles around his, careful not to touch, but somehow making them all dance together. Even Zuko was mesmerized as his fires' reflection caught the swirling liquid of Katara's bubbles, their images distorted. They both smiled when Kya clapped.

"Show off," he muttered at his wife.

"Bub!" Kya gurgled.

They both froze.

"Bub!"

"Mom?" Katara tried, with a smile.

"Pop?" Zuko asserted. "She said 'Pop'!"

"She did not!"

"Bub!"

They exchanged a look.

"Bubble?" Katara said with a sigh.

"Bub-bull!"

"Her first word is 'bubble'?" Zuko said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't tell the scribe. We can skip this one."

~fin~


	8. VIII He Went First

**Firsts******

_**VIII. He Went First**_**  
**  
The fire crackled in the fireplace in the Fire Lord's study. The flames danced with abandon, free of the knowledge that it no longer had a master.

Katara sat quietly, her tears spent. She cradled a tea cup in her hands, though the jasmine tea had long gone cold. Only two days ago, he'd warmed up the tea for her, his hands steady and strong as he did. So unlike hers now.

It was so sudden. One moment he was at her side, the next he was lying on the cold stone floor, motionless. She'd tried to heal him, but skilled bender that she was, nature's will was done.

After 60 years of having him at her side, she was alone.

She barely heard the quiet knock at the door and only her faded blue eyes moved when her son entered the room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw how much like his father he looked, though Zuko never smiled so readily or so warmly. He always said Lu Zuo was the man he wished he could be and was proud of the man Lu Zuo had become, at the men all his sons had become.

"You haven't eaten," Lu Zuo said gently, stroking her wrinkled hand. "We missed you at dinner, Mom."

"I'm not hungry," she said. "I don't feel much of anything right now."

As if on cue, Maiko entered the room with a tray of small dishes. She glanced at her brother and then at her mother. Behind her, Kya, Iroh, and Jai filed in quietly. It had been a long time since they had 5 screaming children wreaking havoc in this same room, with broken vases, tea cups, and ink stains happening every five minutes. They were now grown with their own children and even grandchildren, but they were still her little ones. Katara looked at their children, saw him in them, and found some solace in that.

They moved around the room, settling themselves down. Lu Zuo stayed at Katara's feet and his Jai joined him. Iroh leaned against the fireplace, idly bending the fire into lazy swirls and shapes, his blue eyes sad as he stared into the flames. Kya ran a hand on the surface of her father's desk as Maiko settled the tray of food next to her mother and as she did, the flames caught the crown now in her hair. Katara reached out and put a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek.

"It looks good on you," she said.

Maiko smiled sadly. "I didn't want it like this," she said. "Eat a little, Mom. I know it's hard, but you need your strength."

"My strength is gone," Katara said. "I'm tired."

"Would it help if Maiko ordered you to eat?" Jai tried.

More reflex than anything else, Lu Zuo swatted him on the arm. Katara started to laugh but a broken sob escaped from her lips instead. Immediately, Jai put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Mom," he whispered in a voice that was so like her brother's. "We miss him, too."

"I didn't get to say goodbye," she said brokenly. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, Mom," Kya said, her own eyes tearing up.

She could feel them gathering around her.

"It isn't fair," Katara sobbed. "I thought we had more time. I didn't want him to go like that. Without me."

Jai's arms tightened around her.

"Mom," Iroh said. "We have something for you."

He slid a scroll onto her lap, its seal the familiar emblem she wore around her neck.

"He wrote it for you," Iroh explained. "He wanted us to make sure you got it when the time came."

"He knew you even better than you thought," Lu Zuo said. "He knew you'd need him one more time."

Jai straightened but even as he let her go, Kya put her arms around her, the rough material of her orange robes a stark contrast to her gentle touch.

"We love you," she said. "We'll be here if you need us."

With that, they filed out much the same way they came in. Maiko gave her one last smile before sliding the doors closed.

Katara sat, not moving, for several moments as she stared at the emblem. She remembered the day Iroh had come to the South Pole to present her with it and the most preposterous plan known to man. Who would have known that what she thought would be temporary would turn into forever. Well...almost forever.

Her fingers trembling, she broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. His familiar brushstrokes almost undid her, but she held back her tears, not wanting them to blur or fall on his words.

_Katara,_

I wish I had written you more letters because even though we spent so much time together, there were so many more things I wanted to say to you. There wasn't enough time in the day or enough words in the world.

Thank you for not drowning me all these years. Thank you for our life and our children. You have made me happier than I deserved and I hope that I made you happy too. You were my conscience and my heart; you made me a better Fire Lord, father, and man. There really aren't enough words in the world to express how grateful I am for you and how much I love you.

I'm sorry that I can't be there for the rest of your days. Believe me, I wanted to. I also made a bet with Sokka that I would outlive him, so if you wouldn't mind, please give him my skiff when he comes.

Please don't mourn for me (too long). Enjoy our grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Spend time with Sokka, Toph, and Aang. Live the rest of your life the way you would have with me at your side because I'll be there. I will never leave you, my love, just as you will never leave me.

Humbly and lovingly yours,

Zuko

The breath Katara took as she read his name was painful but the next one less so. Carefully, she rolled up his words and stood on unsteady legs. Not surprising, the children were waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"I think I'd like some tea," she said.

Jai offered her his arm on one side and Lu Zuo, the other. Maiko walked head, ordering freshly brewed tea to be brought into the family room, but Iroh cut her off, rushing to make it himself. Much like the man he was named after, he had a healthy appreciation for tea. Kya walked behind them, ever serene, her beads in her hands.

"Maiko," Katara said. "Remind me to give your father's skiff to your uncle when he arrives."

"Why?"

"He lost a bet."

With a disbelieving chuckle, Maiko nodded her head. "They bet on _that_?"

"What didn't they bet on?" Katara said with a shrug. "Did I tell you about when they bet Jai would be a girl? Or when they bet Kya would be a Firebender?"

"We have the whole night," Lu Zuo said grandly. "I think I'll have wine instead of tea. Dad would appreciate that."

Katara patted his arm. "Gather the children," she said. "I want to see everyone. I want to tell them about our life."

When they all gathered in the room, 5 children, 10 grandchildren, and 2 great-grandchildren, Katara looked into their faces. Into eyes blue and gold. Firebenders, Waterbenders, and Airbenders. She could see him in them, could see his smile, his eyes and for the first time since that horrible day, she realized she wasn't alone, and for the first time felt...peace.

~fin~


	9. IX She Went First

**Firsts **

**_IX. She Went First_**

The sun rose over the horizon as the Fire Lord's eyes traced the paths of its dim rays. He'd been awake for over 24 hours. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face.

He felt robbed. Sixty years was not enough. He'd expected forever and anger bubbled up inside him as he thought about how they had fallen short of that. He had so many more things to say to her, so many more things to ask. He wanted her to annoy him, to make him laugh, to make him love.

And more than all those things, he just wanted her. He felt empty without her.

He didn't have to guess when he heard the troop of footsteps heading in his direction. Once upon those footsteps had been runs and hops, accompanied with the ever-present noise that more than one child can generate. Now, they were slow, measured, but somehow still the same.

Maiko reached his side first. She looked so like Mai but with his eyes, yet, somehow she had Katara in her too. There was a quirk in her mouth, a calm in her expression that reminded him of her. The same compassion he'd seen in Katara's eyes so many times in the past was now reflected in their daughter's eyes as she looked at him.

"Dad, you need some rest," she said gently. "You haven't slept."

"I don't need sleep," Zuko retorted. "What would I need sleep for?"

"How about some food?" Iroh said, standing on his other side.

"I will do those things as soon as you five have."

Their silence was answer enough. He glanced at them one by one as they flanked themselves on either side of him, his boys on one side and the girls on the other. Well, they were no longer boys and girls but he still thought of them that way sometimes. It touched him that even though they had their own families to comfort now, they still came out here to find him. He knew Katara taught them that, that closeness and love for family, that up until his reign had been lacking in the Fire Palace. It was that love that brought them out here, to the Water Temple that he built for her.

"It's beautiful here," Kya said, her tone respectful.

Zuko turned to his Airbender, his gaze lingering on the tattoos on her head and hands. She'd been Aang's student for nearly 40 years, and a high priestess in her own right, but rushed home the moment she heard about her mother's passing. She was their daughter before anything else and Zuko was grateful for that.

"She loved this place," he said.

"She loved you," Maiko said.

"She loved all of us," Zuko said.

"Dad, do you know why it took me so long to get married?" Maiko asked.

"No one was crazy enough to marry you," Jai offered.

"No one was crazy enough to want to ask Dad to marry you," Lu Zuo corrected.

"No one was crazy enough period," Iroh finished.

Zuko gave his sons a look, but he felt his heart lighten at their efforts. Ignoring them, Maiko pasted a small smile on her face though her eyes sparked dangerously.

"I didn't want less than what I saw you two had with each other. You fought, you worked together, you laughed together, and you raised us together. You had a partnership that only became more perfect when you had your ups and down. Now that I have Yung-Ti...I can only imagine how you're feeling." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"I..." Zuko took a shaky breath. "I miss her."

"We know," Iroh sighed, putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

"She wanted us to give you something," Maiko said, glancing at Kya.

Kya held out a small blue box for Zuko to take. He hesitated, glancing at it suspiciously, but took it from her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A gift," Jai replied. "For you. For this day."

"We'll leave you alone," Lu Zuo said. "We'll wait for you at the entrance, Dad."

They filed out, as quietly as they came, leaving Zuko with the box. He stared at it, his eyes tracing the swirling lines of the design on its surface. Knowing her, she probably sat for hours creating it herself, for in her later years, Katara had become a skilled painter or as Jai put it, "painterbender".

He opened it, his hands betraying a tremble that his stoic expression did not. In it was a replica of the old blue mask he used to wear and a letter, folded up into fours. The tremble worsened as he picked up the letter, unfolding it with one hand.

_Zuko,_

I will always love you.

And I forgive you.

Katara

The simplicity of her message broke him. His legs buckled under him and he crumbled to his knees, his breath coming out in gasps as he struggled not to give in to the waves of devastating emotion that threatened to overtake him. He was barely aware of Maiko's arms coming around him or Iroh gently taking the box from his hands.

"Let it out," Kya whispered, her cool hand against his cheek. "Let it out, Dad."

He didn't know how long they held him or how long he wept, but the sun was out when he raised his head. The sun wasn't as bright, the sea air not nearly as crisp as it used to be. Everything was...dull. He ached.

"I'm tired," he said hoarsely.

Lu Zuo and Jai helped him to his feet.

"Let's go home, Dad," Lu Zuo said.

When they settled him into his divan, Zuko glanced at the wooden Water Temple he'd built for her so many years ago. He committed every spire, every arch to his memory. He remembered when she stood on its deck, her arms out, the ocean a slave to her every whim. He took a breath and with one powerful wave of fire...

...it was gone.

~fin~


	10. X Music Lessons

**Firsts**

X. Music Lessons

Aang woke with a start. Barely awake, he leapt up from his bed and began running towards the plaintive, yet somehow screeching sound that jolted him from sleep. Grabbing his orange cloak and staff, he raced down the corridors, bending air behind him for some speed. It sounded like Appa or some other large animal was being attacked.

He had his staff at ready when he rushed outside to the garden in the center of the family wing but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the originator of the sound. Biting back an unAvatar-like burst of laughter, he grinned.

"Did we wake you?" Zuko asked, struggling mightily to keep the exasperation from his voice--and failing.

"It was time to get up anyway," Aang replied, sitting next to the Fire Lord. "Do you usually have your music lessons in the morning?"

"This is our first!" Lu Zuo replied gleefully. "Do you like my sunghi horn, Uncle Aang?"

"It is very...shiny."

As if to test that shininess, Lu Zuo took a deep breath and blew out a very loud, very off key note. Zuko winced and Aang saw his fingers twitch as if he was using all his powers to keep from pressing them to his ears. The Avatar didn't have a problem doing so.

"Not like that," Zuko said between gritted teeth. "You have to blow into it gently. The sound of the sunghi horn is supposed to be sad and wistful. It's not a whistle."

"Who picked this instrument anyway?" Aang whispered as Lu Zuo continued to tootle, though at a much lower volume.

Zuko glanced sideways at him. "I did. I thought maybe the talent got passed down. It probably does, but Mai was never musical and it looks like Lu Zuo is more like her in that way."

"Why don't we let your Dad show you how it's done?" Katara said from the doorway of their chambers, her hair in disarray. "Listen to him and try to do the same, Lu Zuo."

She walked into the garden on bare feet, her already round belly tracing a graceful outline on her silk robes. She smiled at her friend, settling down next to her son.

"Sorry, Aang," she muttered.

Aang shrugged, amused. "I've woken up to worse."

"Was I bad?" Lu Zuo asked, his eyes round.

"Oh no, no," Aang answered hurriedly. "It was just a little loud, that's all!"

The 6 year old didn't look as if he believed Aang, but before he could protest, Zuko began to play. The notes that came out of his instrument were strong and true--and sad and wistful like Zuko had said.

The melody seemed to envelop them and invited Aang to remember the days of flying all over the world, of watching countless sunrises and sunsets, of storms and waves. He watched Zuko play and wondered what he thought of when he did, but his eyes were closed, giving away nothing. Aang imagined he could hear Zuko's heart in his music, thought that maybe he was thinking of those days as well. Who would have thought they would be here, 10 years later, as close friends?

Aang glanced at Katara, saw the arm she had around Lu Zuo, and the hand she rested on her unborn child. Somewhere in her chambers another child slept, barely able to walk, and here was a sibling already ready to join her. It was as if she and Zuko were trying to make up for lost time. She caught the Avatar's gaze and smiled. He'd always known she'd be a beautiful mother.

A serene smile curved his lips and his gray eyes were thoughtful as the last of the notes died down. Zuko put down the horn, a dazed expression on his face. Katara stood and kissed his forehead.

"That was beautiful," she said, with a smile only for him.

"Thank you," he said simply.

Lu Zuo stood up and handed his sunghi horn to his father. Zuko frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do that," Lu Zuo replied without ire. "Let's pick another instrument."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look as Aang had an idea.

"How about the bison whistle?" he suggested as Katara clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"How does that sound?"

Aang stood and held out a hand for Lu Zuo to take.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said.

As they walked away, Aang heard Katara giggle and Zuko sigh. He glanced over his shoulder at them and winked.

~fin~


	11. XI Follow the Leader

_**XI. Follow the Leader**_

Zuko sighed. He wondered how long they'd been following him before he noticed. The last thing he needed right then was a distraction--or five. With the trade negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe not going as well as he'd hoped (with no help from his wife), he needed to concentrate.

Their whispers were loud enough that some words came out clearly. He sighed again, glancing down at his robes and wondering if the gold trim would be ruined by what he was assuming would be a mixture of water, air, and fire. He could only be grateful that there wasn't an Earthbender among them or mud would most definitely be part of the mix.

When he was a child, he did not run through the palace corridors, screaming and laughing without a care in the world. He certainly did his share of running and screaming outside, but not for very long because that was conduct unbecoming the Crown Prince, or so his nanny said. Twenty years later, his children were running and screaming, Crown Princess included, and no one said a word. Katara tried now and again, but only half-heartedly and he had other things to do--also, he much preferred their voices to his advisors.

Zuko tucked his hands in his sleeves and slowed his steps. Despite himself--and his schedule-- he was curious about what they were up to. Then to his surprise, Maiko's face peeked around the corner at him, Jai's little face coming up around her waist.

"Psst, Daddy," she hissed. "Come here."

Brow furrowed, Zuko walked around he corner and plastered himself against the wall when Maiko waved at him irritably.

"We're here to protect you," she whispered.

"From whom?"

"The bad guys!" Jai exclaimed loudly and exuberantly.

Maiko shushed him and he reached out to grab Zuko's robes. Their youngest at 3, Jai wasn't quite up to his elder siblings' games, but he did try. Zuko almost picked him up, but decided it would be better for Jai to participate as he was sure Maiko had a role picked out for her brother.

"They want to kidnap you and take you to the Fire Nation!" Maiko explained earnestly.

"Who am I exactly?'

"The Avatar!"

Zuko frowned. "Why can't I be the Fire Lord?"

"Because he's hunting the Avatar," his daughter replied, speaking slowly as if he was an idiot. "Come on, Daddy, follow us."

Trying not to let his irritation get the better of him, Zuko followed Maiko down the corridor as Jai kept his iron grip on his father's robes. He giggled when he realized Zuko could drag him down the corridor thanks to the slippery floors, and Zuko grinned down at him, but when he glanced at Maiko, she pinned him with a look that would have made Katara proud.

"They'll hear you," she admonished, turning that look on Jai.

"Sorry," father and son said in unison.

She led them into the royal dining room, startling the maids who were getting the room prepared for dinner. When Maiko crawled under the table, the maids started to go after her, but Zuko waved them away. Gathering his robes, he followed her, Jai close at his heels.

"Do you think it's smart for us to be down here?" Zuko asked quietly. "There are chairs blocking our escape if they come in."

"This is the last place they'll look because I left a trail for Lu Zuo to follow," Maiko explained with all the wisdom of her 10 years. "We need to talk about what to do next."

"There are three of them and three of us," Zuko said.

"Jai doesn't really count as a whole person."

Zuko glanced back at his son who was long past paying attention. He grinned when he saw Zuko looking at him. Crawling forward, he settled himself underneath Zuko's chin. With his blue eyes and rounded features, he was the child who looked the less like his father but since he was old enough to recognize people, Zuko was his favorite person. The attention had been baffling at first, but Zuko soon looked forward to seeing his little shadow.

"That's not true," Zuko said, patting Jai's head. "He's just not big enough to understand yet."

"I think we should ambush them," Maiko said, golden eyes gleaming. "Since we are outnumbered, the only thing we have going for us is surprise. We have to throw a net over them and then get away."

"Alright," Zuko said. "Where should we set up this ambush?"

"The gardens," Maiko answered. "We can stand on the roof and get them!"

"I don't think your mom will like that."

Maiko pouted but he could also see the gears turning in her head.

"What if we hide behind the pillars in the throne room and surprise them there?" she suggested.

"How do you suggest we get them there?"

She grinned at him.

_____________

Zuko sat cross-legged on the dias. He rested his chin in his cupped hand, but quickly straightened when Maiko frowned at him. She and Jai were standing behind the two lone pillars in the room. Jai was actually not doing anything important; Zuko gave him a piece of string tied to the pillar to hold on to so he felt like he was doing something. Maiko was holding on to the actual, useful piece of string attached to the net hanging above his head. Zuko made a mental note to thank Sokka for teaching him how to rig the simple trap.

The throne room doors open. From behind his wall of flames, Zuko saw 3 little bodies enter the room trying their best to be sneaky. They were all wearing fairly accurate imitations of a Water Tribe warrior's outfit, thanks to Sokka no doubt. When Lu Zuo spotted Zuko on the dias, his eyes widened.

"Dad, get out of there!"

Zuko frowned. He glanced at Maiko who was grinning in a way that made him uncomfortable and as he watched, she tugged on the string, bringing the net down on him.

"We win! We win!" she chanted, swooping up Jai as he laughed and echoed her.

Zuko blinked. Lu Zuo, Kya, and Iroh walked up the dias and helped him out from under the net. He looked down at them.

"We were supposed to escort you to safety," Iroh said, pouting. "She got you first."

"Uh..." Zuko mumbled, glancing from them to Maiko. "I guess she did."

Catching his eye, Maiko grinned. "Gotcha, Dad!"

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, I guess you did, but this'll be the first and last time, Maiko."

She laughed. "We'll see!"

~fin~


End file.
